


Scratch At The Walls

by allofuswithwings



Series: Arrangements [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Feels, Fluff, Good Guy Scott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks Isaac wants him to turn.  He assumes it’s for superficial reasons, but Scott suspects otherwise.</p><p>
  <i>“Wait – is this one of those weird werewolf secret ritual tradition things that I don’t know about because I’m just human?  Am I part of some initiation process Isaac’s going through?  Should I be worried?  Because I always feel like I come across these things far too late, and it never ends well.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch At The Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as my previous Stiles/Isaac fic [Towards the Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1326661). It can be read as a sequel, though no prior knowledge is assumed. It’s basically just some banter between these two BFFs because I love their chemistry.

~*~

 

 

 

“You know, sometimes I forget what a jerk Isaac can be,” Stiles complained, flopping down in Scott’s chair. “I think there’s this part of your brain that just stops identifying people’s flaws as soon as you start sleeping with them.”

 

Scott’s smile was amused, the problems with Isaac not a rare point of conversation between them.

 

“What did he do this time?”

 

“Well, he’s actually been pretty good lately when it’s just us, not acting like the arrogant smartass he usually is in public. So I thought, hey, we’re making progress, breaking through the façade of ego.”

 

“He’s letting you in,” Scott noted.

 

Stiles paused for a moment, realising that Scott probably knew how invested he was getting in this stupid wolf. Damnnit.

 

He went on.

 

“Yeah, I mean I thought so. Which is a healthy thing to do if he wants to start functioning like a normal human being– well, _mentally_ normal, anyway. But then yesterday, after we’d been–”

 

Scott raised an eyebrow, and Stiles cleared his throat.

 

“–when we were done with _the sex_ ,” he continued. “He goes and makes some bullshit comment about how I should turn, so he can have me all the time or something. Apparently my crappy mortal form doesn’t do enough for him, and I should become supernatural like you guys. Way to make a person feel inadequate. What a dick.”

 

When he looked up, he expected Scott to be sympathetic, and maybe a little bit amused by his ranting. But the look on his face was one of curiosity and consideration.

 

“He wants you to become a werewolf?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. I dunno if he was serious, or only half-serious, just to see what I would say. Or not serious at all. Still a jerk move, whichever way – trying to change me, when actually, I think I’m pretty good the way I am.”

 

Scott was still studying him.

 

“What was it he said though?”

 

Stiles shrugged.

 

“I mean, I know he didn’t outright _say_ I should be one because the sex was crap or anything…”

 

“But his exact words – what were they?”

 

Stiles wasn’t sure what was so important about that.

 

“Uh, I dunno. I guess he said to turn so we can pair and do this sort of thing whenever we want.”

 

Scott’s eyebrows went up.

 

“He said that word specifically – _pair_?”

 

“Um, yeah I think so.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

Stiles thought for a moment and then nodded.

 

“Yeah, yeah, he did. Why? Is that… does that _mean_ something?”

 

“It might do, yeah.”

 

“Wait – is this one of those weird werewolf secret ritual tradition things that I don’t know about because I’m just human? Am I part of some initiation process Isaac’s going through? Should I be worried? Because I always feel like I come across these things _far_ too late, and it never ends well.”

 

“What? No, no, nothing like that,” Scott laughed. “It’s a werewolf thing, but it’s not really secret. And it’s nothing to worry about – kind of the opposite actually, if I’m reading it correctly.”

 

“Reading _what_ correctly? What does it mean?”

 

“Okay, well, you probably know that wolves usually mate for life.”

 

Stiles eyed him, his stomach filling with butterflies about where this was going.

 

“Yes...”

 

Scott went on.

 

“Well, there’s sort of a parallel in werewolves, where two of them might get together, and over time become bonded to each other,” he explained. “It’s not just emotionally either – they usually feel it on a physical level too, like they can’t stand to _not_ be together. The permanent connection that forms is usually referred to as pairing.”

 

Stiles’ eyes went wide.

 

“Whoa, wait, back up a second there,” he spluttered. “Are you trying to tell me that’s what Isaac is trying to do with me? He wants us permanently bonded? Because first off, I’m not another werewolf, and never _will_ be if I have any say in the matter, so he’s got the match-up wrong. And secondly, we’re just _sleeping_ together – we don’t have any kind of link or connection at all. Hell, we’re barely even _friends_.”

 

“Then maybe that’s what this is – it’s Isaac’s way of saying he wants more.”

 

Stiles blinked at him.

 

“By telling me I should be his wolf life-partner.”

 

Scott sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

 

“Look, it’s likely Isaac doesn’t even understand what the phrase means – not completely. Derek was never exactly the best teacher, only telling those he turned what he thought would make them useful for him. Isaac’s probably heard Derek or Peter or someone use it, but doesn’t actually comprehend the depth of it. He probably just thinks it’s the equivalent of dating.”

 

“So… it’s not like he’s asking me to marry him?” Stiles queried, unsure.

 

“More like asking you out,” Scott offered.

 

“He wants to go out with me.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“On a date.”

 

“Could be.”

 

“Like, on an actual date. Like normal, regular people do.” Stiles paused. “Like… _boyfriends_?”

 

Scott chuckled.

 

“I don’t know, dude, but it’s what it sounds like to me,” he replied. “The best thing you can do is ask him.”

 

“No. The best thing I can do is pretend he never said it and forget about the whole thing.”

 

Scott gave him a pointed look.

 

“Stiles…”

 

“What? Sometimes it’s better to just leave things alone. Especially when they’re working perfectly fine just the way they are.”

 

“So you’re not even remotely interested in something more from Isaac? You just want sex from him – that’s it?”

 

Stiles chewed on his lip, frowning.

 

“You know it’s totally not fair that you’re a werewolf, because you can hear my heartbeat and know when I’m lying.”

 

Scott grinned.

 

“I’ve _always_ been able to tell when you’re lying. I didn’t need to be a werewolf to do that.”

 

Stiles picked at the seam of the armchair with his nail, his eyes not meeting Scott’s.

 

“Well, sometimes I don’t want to know that you know.”

 

Scott sat up, putting his biology homework to one side. His expression was soft when Stiles finally looked up at him.

 

“I’m not going to judge you – you know that. You can tell me anything.”

 

Stiles huffed out a long breath between his lips.

 

“It’s just this thing I’ve been sorting out in my head. After all this started with Isaac, I eventually accepted that, okay, I like sleeping with dudes, but you know, that’s okay because I like sex. I can like sex with both guys and girls, and it doesn’t have to be a big deal, doesn’t have to mean anything else or change who I am. Because emotionally, I still like girls, I’ve only ever liked girls. Except…”

 

He trailed off and looked down at his hands.

 

“Except then you started feeling things for Isaac.”

 

Stiles didn’t reply, just furrowed his brow, his head and heart full of nerves. He looked up as Scott leaned over from his bed to place a hand on Stiles’ arm.

 

“It’s okay, you know, to feel things for people you become intimate with. It happens – a lot more than people like to say it does.”

 

“Well, I wish it hadn’t happened to me.”

 

“It’s not that bad, Stiles.”

 

“Yes it is, it _is_ that bad. It changes everything. Like, literally everything.”

 

Scott gave him a look.

 

“I really don’t think it does. It’s a bit of an adjustment, yeah, but you’re still the same person.”

 

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

 

“Well, to me, you’re no different. You’re still my best friend, and a giant dork.”

 

“Oh gee, thanks.”

 

Scott’s smile was warm, and he squeezed Stiles’ shoulder.

 

“You know what I mean. You’ve always done what’s felt right, followed your heart, regardless of what others thought. If you _didn’t_ do that now, you wouldn’t be the guy that I know.”

 

Stiles looked down at his hands again, his knees in a nervous bounce, and exhaled a slow breath. Truth be told, it wasn’t others’ opinions that worried him. It was more admitting it to himself, and facing the bare rush of desperate emotion that overcame him whenever he was with Isaac, or even just thought of him.

 

“The thing is, in this case, following my heart is damn terrifying. With Lydia, it was worship from afar for so long that when she _did_ finally notice I existed, I was already comfortable with the way I felt. This, with Isaac… I honestly have no idea what these feelings _are_ half the time.”

 

When he looked up, Scott was smiling at him again.

 

“That’s pretty much how you’re supposed to feel at the beginning of a relationship. Everything’s new and unknown. And yeah, it’s scary, but it’s also exciting, and wonderful.”

 

“Well, I don’t think I’m at the exciting and wonderful stage yet.”

 

“Which is why you need to talk to Isaac – getting it out in the open will help you get to that.”

 

“Except if he isn’t actually interested in me like that, and instead, it’ll help everything become super-awkward.”

 

Scott shrugged, but his expression was sympathetic.

 

“That’s always a risk with things like this. But it’s better to act on something to know for sure, and live with the consequences, than to do nothing and never know.”

 

“I don’t think that’s true. This is Isaac we’re talking about – he’ll probably laugh in my face and tease me about my crush for the rest of my life.”

 

“He’s tactless, and yeah, he _can_ be jerk. But he’s not cruel, not really – he wouldn’t do that to you. And considering you’ve developed feelings for him, you must realise deep down that he’s a decent guy.”

 

“Don’t they say love is blind?”

 

Scott quirked an eyebrow, a teasing smile on his lips.

 

“You _love_ him now?”

 

“What? _No_ – shut up. That’s not what I meant. It comes back around to the point I started with in this whole conversation – I’m ignoring his faults because he’s giving me the D.”

 

Scott made a face.

 

“Too much information, bro.”

 

“Hey, if I had to sit through a play-by-play description of every sex act you did with Allison, then you can listen to me talk in vague terms about sleeping with Isaac.”

 

“Saying he’s ‘giving you the D’ isn’t exactly vague terms,” Scott pointed out. “In fact, it’s kind of specific.”

 

“No, if I was being specific, I’d tell you that Isaac’s inner thighs are really sensitive, and he likes it when I pull on his hair during sex.”

 

Scott screwed up his face again, this time squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

 

“Dude, please. Okay I get it, I’m sorry. I know I should be better about this, but I’m not. You guys are like brothers to me. To hear about what you get up to, it’s just… weird.”

 

“Which is why I haven’t really gone into specifics with you before now. So be grateful and let me talk about it in this general way, okay?”

 

Scott sighed.

 

“Okay, fine,” he said. “But I don’t think you’re ignoring Isaac’s faults – no big ones, anyway. He’s not a bad person. He’s just… complicated.”

 

Stiles gave a wry half-smile.

 

“Aren’t we all.”

 

Scott nodded.

 

“So, you should talk to him.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Stiles, you _should_. You never know what kind of amazing relationship you could have.”

 

“Jesus, you’re like a nagging aunt or something, trying to make sure I settle down with a nice boy.”

 

“I _am_ your Alpha. And Isaac’s. I wanna see you guys happy.”

 

Stiles stared at him.

 

“You know you’ve got to be the most sentimental wolf in existence, right? The other pack Alphas are trying to dominate everyone or rip their throats out, and you just want us all to cuddle and lick each other’s faces.”

 

Scott seemed to ponder this for far too long.

 

“That does sound kinda good.”

 

Stiles threw him a horrified look.

 

“Oh my god. Seriously?”

 

Scott shrugged, a smile playing on his lips.

 

“I dunno. You guys are my family – I like physical affection with my family.”

 

“Man, you are such a sap.”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

 

Scott sat back on the bed, returning to his forgotten homework.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Stiles staring out the window thinking things over, while Scott read his biology textbook.

 

“But you should still talk to Isaac.”

 

Stiles threw a pillow at his head.

 

 

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I assume the ‘pairing’ thing is a concept that’s been around in werewolf fandoms for a while (this is my first werewolf-based fandom, so I don’t actually know). I used that phrase out of ease – if there’s a proper name for it, forgive me.


End file.
